


Not Of Your World

by xofabulous



Series: Not Of Your World [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, Bikers, F/M, Oral Sex, SOA - Freeform, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofabulous/pseuds/xofabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Ives moves to the little town of Charming and meets the members of SAMCRO, finding it a little hard to adjust to her life in the modern world. It's hard being an immortal with a lover that doesn't care about dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU. Obviously and completely random.  
> If this is something you'd like to see more of, show me love...leave a comment, send some kudos and favorite. 
> 
> Besides, who wouldn't want to see Vanessa and Jax together? Duh. :)

Vanessa Ives didn’t think she would ever live to see the state of the modern world, not entirely, and yet the powers that be granted her an extended life, an immortal one, but that came with a great price. One Vanessa paid very dearly on occasion, when the demon called, when the beast inside called for her. 

She had packed up her things and moved to a little town named Charming in sunny California, full of old money and years...and years of acquiring such funds in less than pretty ways, but Vanessa was a survivor and this town was simply everything that she needed for the moment, a place to live for a few years before her presence became suspicious. 

She’d long lost touch with Ethan, the wolf of a man who had a long and unnatural life of his own, haunted by his very own personal demon. Last she had heard he was roaming somewhere in Barcelona. That had been more than fifty years ago. The rest of their rag tag crew died of natural causes, most of which she had been present for. It saddened her to no end, to see the faces of the ones she loved lost to the other side.

 

*****

 

Exhaling a sharp line of smoke, Vanessa walked the sidewalks of the pretty town, watching a car drive by, the warm summer air blowing through her hair. It was different adjusting to the modern world, she did have lots of practice, and yet seeing a slew of motorcycles zip by still managed to make her jump. She caught sight of an image, the back of one of the biker’s jacket. It looked like a reaper and the word SAMCRO. 

Interesting. It was interesting to her. London had gangs, New York had gangs, and out here in Charming they had a biker gang. She gave a hum and walked into a local grocery store, grabbing a few things before going home. 

Vanessa hopped out of the taxi with her bag of groceries and waved at her neighbor. She was a lovely lady named Gemma, beautiful and yet aged. Vanessa would have loved to age in such ways. 

“Looks like you’re settling in just fine,” Gemma called out. 

Grinning, Vanessa shuffled her grocery bag to one arm and waved her acknowledgement. “I am, thank you. It’s a lovely...town.” 

“It’s because it’s protected, you’ll see.” Gemma chuckled and shielded her eyes from the sun, watching as three bikes pulled up in her driveway. 

Unable to look away, Vanessa put the bag down on the porch, watching with keen interest as the first man off the bike was wiry and had dark curly hair. He smirked and came over, kissing Gemma on the cheek, the second was an older man with two huge scars on his lips, and clapped the first man on the back. The last took off his helmet and a wave of blonde hair tumbled out. He looked boyish, brooding, and yet from here Vanessa could sense a deep sadness. It made her frown. 

“Why don’t you come on over for a drink?” Gemma called out, turning to look and see that her new neighbor was still standing there. 

“I...I’d love too, I’m just going to put these away.” Vanessa gave a nod, stooping down to pick up her groceries. She couldn’t help but notice the way the blonde watched her. She walked inside and closed the door, going into the modest kitchen to put away her groceries. From there she moved up to her room and stood before her closet. This...was always the difficult part. Clothing. 

Vanessa had a mix of clothing, vintage and from the 50’s, it reminded her of her Victorian days, and yet she was still trying to grasp the modern era with jeans and belly tops, mini skirts and bikinis. Vanessa Ives was a lady, a lady with a dark side, but she wasn’t completely comfortable showing off more than she needed too. Giving a huff of frustration, she picked out a simple black dress that tied in a wrap fashion, showed just enough cleavage and a bit of thigh, but wasn’t overly scandalous. She slipped into some black heels and added some mascara to her eyes, a dash of red lipstick. She grabbed her clutch, stuffed in her lighter and cigarettes and walked down the stairs and out of her house. 

Once she stood in front of the door, Vanessa let out a steadying breath and gave a knock, giving herself a small pep talk. She hated meeting people, small talk, and even more feeling awkward and put into social situations. She would have thought over the years that would have changed, that hadn’t. She adjusted her cross around her neck and reached out to knock on the door. 

The door opened and the first man off the bike stood there, leaning against the door, his wild hair reminding Vanessa of a weed. He sucked in a deep haul on his cigarette and gave her the once over, giving a whistle. “I don’t know who ordered you, honey, but you can sit on my face any day.” 

Gasping, Vanessa looked at the man seriously. “I don’t know what you’re implying but I am definitely not…” 

Gemma rushed over to rescue Vanessa. “Don’t listen to him, darlin’, Tiggy’s a pervert but he’s completely harmless,” Gemma stated with a smirk before turning to the other man, “and she’s not a whore. She’s my new neighbor.” 

Vanessa gave a close lipped smile and relaxed under Gemma’s arm, allowing herself to be brought into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be hanging around, a deep cloud of smoke filtering in the air. Yes, that meant she could smoke without asking permission. It wasn’t her house, she didn’t want to be rude. She dug into her purse and extracted a cigarette and her lighter, feeling less nervous with her first inhale. She accepted a beer that Gemma handed to her. 

“We’re about to have a BBQ, want to stay for supper?” 

“Um, well I…” 

“Stay,” Gemma said with a laugh, “meet the crew.” 

“Crew,” Vanessa trailed off, glancing around the room, “yes, I would love too.” She pasted on a smile. It was impolite to decline an invite, especially living so close. She jumped a little when the back door banged open and the blonde rushed in, whipping his hair back out of his face. She couldn’t help but stare, swallowing a sip of her beer while trying not to make a face. 

“Right, so you’ve met Tig, this is Chibs, and my boy Jax who just rolled in here like a clap of Thunder. Everyone, this is Vanessa.” 

A chorus of hey’s circled the room, making Vanessa shy and tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“We ain’t gonna bite you, honey. Unless you ask me too...which I would love--” Tig stopped when Chibs slapped him on the arm.  
“Clearly she’s a lady and don’t want the likes of you, yeah? Shut up.” Chibs gave a smile, seemingly bigger with his huge scars and tipped up his beer. “So what brought you to the beautiful town of Charming?” 

Vanessa leaned into the counter, holding her smoke between her fingers while trying to pick off the label on her beer. “I needed a change, I like the quiet. Charming seemed like the perfect place to be, plus I got a fantastic deal on the house.” 

“Well, any friend of Gemma’s is a friend of ours,” Tig said with a smirk and lifted up his beer. “You should come down to the bar later, you know, have a few drink with us perverts.” 

“Well, that’s very nice of you, Tig, thank you but I’ll pass.” 

Finally, the blonde --Jax-- chuckled and tipped up his own beer. “Look, Tiggy, that’s a lady. I’m sure you’ve never seen one of those before.” 

Tig threw up his middle finger at Jax. 

 

Vanessa found it was highly entertaining surrounding herself with Gemma, her son, and their friends. She came to find out they were the bikers ‘SAMCRO’, the gang that she had seen earlier in town. They were a huge presence in Charming, a big biker chapter, a club. It was highly interesting to her. 

As the night came to a close, Vanessa found herself a touch drunk, and couldn’t help but overhear a conversation she was sure not meant to be heard by her very own ears. 

_“I don’t want her over here…”_

_“Why, because she reminds you of her? She’s different. She’s a sweetheart and nothing like that cow.”_

_“You always do this shit, you want to torture me...I swear to God, you’re fucked, you know that. Of course your fucking neighbor would look likeher...of course you’d happen to make her your new best friend, considering you hated her guts.”_

_“Jax, please.”_

Vanessa licked her lips and walked into the hall by the door, looking at Gemma. “Thank you for your hospitality, I appreciate it. I’m suddenly not feeling well, I’m going to go home.” She brushed passed the two of them and walked over to her house, opening her door and kicking out of her heels. 

She grabbed a bottle of wine from the holder and opened it, taking a deep drink of it when she heard a knock on the door. Holding the wine by the neck of the bottle, Vanessa walked over and opened it cautiously. She was surprised to find Jax standing there, looking down, hands folded. As she looked at him, he glanced up and met her eyes. 

“Hi?”

Jax exhaled a sharp breath. “I think I need to apologize, I’m pretty sure you heard my conversation with Gemma. I--I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that, it was personal and...fuck, I’m not good at this.” 

“Well, I apologize for--” 

“Shh, you don’t need to be sorry. You need a drinking buddy or somethin’?” 

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Vanessa invited Jax inside, closing the door behind them. She took him into the kitchen and offered him a seat at her small table, decorated in a simple white tablecloth, a vase of roses in the middle. She grabbed two glasses and brought them over, pouring him and herself some wine. “You don’t strike me as the type to drink wine, Jax.” 

“I ain’t, I just figured since I already made an ass of myself I might as well redeem myself.” 

“Oh,” Vanessa said and sat down, keeping the bottle close to her, in case. “Did this...girl hurt you? The one I remind you of?” 

Jax rubbed a hand over his mouth and lips, ending in a rough tug on his beard. “You don’t...look like her or nothing, you just--she didn’t fit in our world, and you don’t...and she was shy like you, you know, you could tell she wasn’t supposed to be ridin’ with the crew, but I loved her…” 

“Loved her? I’m sorry, that implies you don’t anymore.” 

Chuckling, Jax took a drink of the wine, making a face just slightly. “Yeah, well...she married another guy, went to Chicago, popped out a couple of babies.” 

Licking her lips, Vanessa gave a nod and reached for her cigarettes, lighting one and taking a drink of wine before exhaling the smoke in a simple line. “Troubling, isn’t it? Falling for someone and knowing their path doesn't exactly get in line with yours. I fell in love once, he’s lost to me now forever, so I understand, Jax a little something about what you’re feeling.” 

 

****

 

Two bottles of wine later, a stereo was blasting in Vanessa’s kitchen and Jax was standing in the middle of it, down to his white tshirt and his jeans, his vest and sweater discarded on the back of a chair. Vanessa was laughing and shaking her head. “No, no I don’t...dance.” 

“Come on, come on…” 

“I can’t...dance, no I’m--” Vanessa rolled her eyes as she was yanked to her feet. She couldn’t do this, modern dancing, it was terrible and not like the waltz; beautiful and awe inspiring, a lover’s dance. As she landed in his arms, breasts crushed tight to his chest, she tried to move her hips to the beat which earned her a laugh. 

“You’re terrible!” 

“Sadist!” Vanessa laughed, faltering in her rhythm. She did sway, however, over to the counter to grab another bottle of wine off the rack. She popped the cork and took a sip from the bottle, offering it to Jax with a grin, hands up in the air as she twirled in a circle. “I do believe, Jax, that you’re trying to seduce me.” 

“Yeah?” Jax rasped, taking another big sip of wine, “is it working?” 

In moments she was up against the counter, pinned between it and his hard body. She gasped, shivering hard as he found the ties and pulled them, her dress opening like a robe to expose her bare breasts, a slender body, and curvy hips encased in black lace and a pair of black lace hosiery stopping at her thighs. She watched as he groaned, eyes all but turning black.  
“Fuck...you’ve got to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Vanessa managed a blush, arms wrapping around her breasts as he pulled the dress off. 

“Don’t,” Jax said roughly and stooped down, moving her arms, capturing them in his hands and holding them behind her body, keeping them pinned to the base of her spine with one hand while his other came around, grabbing her chin. He tipped her head up and kissed down her throat, moving along the trail of a necklace and down, staring at her breasts. He was so hard it almost hurt. Licking his lips, Jax moved in closer and captured a nipple between his teeth, giving it a tug. He smirked darkly when he heard her sharp inhale, moving over to do the same to the other, chuckling into her skin before he sucked, tongue swirling around the swollen bud. 

Unable to use her hands, Vanessa curled them into fists, mouth agape as she watched Jax tease her breasts, panties dampening the more he tugged and pulled. “Jax,” she breathed, “please.” 

Her panties came off next, exposing herself to his eyes, standing there naked, thighs already damp. She watched him watching her. When he grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder, Vanessa could only scramble to grab onto the counter when he let her arms go, grabbing her other leg and tossing it over his other shoulder. “My god,” she panted, looking down at him between her thighs, his hands spreading them as far apart as she could have them in this position. Vanessa had never felt this before, never had a lover lick her out like this. Even Ethan didn’t do anything like this. 

“You taste so fucking good,” Jax growled, spreading her lips and sliding his tongue all over, up and down, before going up to her clit, mercilessly circling it, wanting her to fall apart on his face before he got inside her. He was going to be inside her, no question. 

“Yeah? Jax...you’re the devil,” Vanessa panted, head falling back to the counter, eyes on the ceiling. She shook hard, body trembling at the way he was working her over. She could feel herself getting closer, stomach getting warm, swirling like a thousand bees inside, so close...she could feel it teasing her on the edge of it all. She came with a sharp cry, body convulsing, his tongue a never ending torture on her body. It was the best feeling...the absolute base pleasure and she loved it. Vanessa could be a slave for it.

Looking down at him, she tried to catch her breath, his eyes on hers. As he let her down, she shakily watched him stand up on his feet. Vanessa gasped as he grabbed the back of her head and yanked her into a rough kiss, one that made her lips feel like they were going to bleed, his facial hair scraping her cheeks. 

“Fuck, baby…” Jax panted, licking over the tips of his fingers before leading them down between them, sliding them over her pussy and starting to rub over her lips, moving further back to slide two digits inside. “You’re so fucking tight...Jesus.” He bit on her bottom lip, lifting her up on her toes with his other arm, hand working wildly inside Vanessa. 

Their moment was soon ruined when a sharp banging landed on Vanessa’s door and Gemma’s voice cut through their fog, bringing both of them to the present. Vanessa pulled on her panties, yanking on her dress and tying it. She licked her lips, fixing her hair. She watched, chest still heaving from previous lusts as Jax pulled on his vest and sweater. She rushed over to the door, opening it. “Gemma...are you okay?” 

Gemma nodded her head and looked behind Vanessa to see Jax, moving toward her with a concerned look on his face. She looked at Vanessa for a moment. Did something happen? “I was looking for Jax, the boys need him...business stuff with the club.” 

She looked at her son. “Be quick, they’re waiting.” Gemma gave a nod and left. 

Vanessa watched as Gemma left, confusion written on her face. She watched for a moment before she was yanked back into Jax’s arms. He lifted her off her toes and brought her against the door jam, one hand above her head, bracing their bodies together. “When I’m through I’m coming back here…” 

“Okay,” Vanessa whispered, “I’ll be waiting.” 

“Yeah? You gonna light a candle for me or somethin’?” 

She rolled her eyes but gasped as he pulled in tight, tugging her into another breath stealing kiss before he let her go. 

“I’ll be back.” 

Vanessa watched as he left, closing her door and locking it behind him. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest. She swallowed thick, moving up the stairs to take a bath, turn down her bed.

Some time later she laid in under the sheets, a smile on her face when she heard the bang on her door. He was back.


End file.
